Old Kaiba's Egyptian Maid
by Crazi Girl
Summary: Kaiba hires Isis to be his new maid, thinking he has a new victim! Little does he know, he's the victim! IsisSeto Be warned. Isis does anything and every thing to drive Kaiba nuts in this fic! Being revised. Read the new version.
1. Default Chapter

CG: Another new fic! Cool!  
  
Sony: Yep! Just make it quick! I have a date in 5 minutes!  
  
CG: OK!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's Egyptian Maid  
  
Chapter 1: Let The Torture Begin!  
  
Kaiba was panicking. He had been so mean to his latest maids, they had quit after one hour! Which meant he had no one else to clean his house. A.K.A. torture. He called all of the maids in the phone books, and none of them would work for him, no matter what he offered to pay them. Apparently he had developed a bad reputation. Seto was really freaking out now! He had to find someone! He didn't know anything about cleaning!  
  
Then he remembered something. Isis Ishtar was looking for another job! He called as soon as he found her number. She had asked him out on a date a long time ago, and gave him her number. He just laughed and turned her down, but kept her number just incase he needed someone to let off a little steam on. She answered the phone, and he just said, "You're hired! I'll send a limo for you!" He then hung up. There was no way she would refuse to come to see what the job was about. Later.. Well, he'd worry about that then!   
  
Seto paced around anxious for Isis to come. He was getting hungry! She finally arrived after what felt like hours, but was actually only minutes. "What did you call me for?" Isis asked annoyed. "I need a new maid, and your it! I need you to start immediately! Here's your uniform!" Seto shoved a French maid's outfit, into Isis's hands. Isis just looked at it, and shoved it back. "I never accepted the job!" Seto shoved the outfit back at Isis. "Too bad!" Isis shoved it back once again. "Yeah! For you!" Isis turned to leave. "Wait! I'll pay you $30 dollars an hour!" Isis stopped. She did need the money…. "All right." Seto smirked. He always got what he wanted! "Good! Now go get dressed!" He shoved the outfit at Isis once again. "I'm not wearing that." Isis shoved the outfit back to Seto. "YES! You are!" He shoved the outfit back at Isis. "No, I'm not!" Isis shoved it back. "And why not!?!" Seto growled while shoving the outfit back. "Because…it's got a tear!" Isis then ripped the outfit to shreds, with a smile. Seto starred shocked. "Fine then! If you can't wear the uniform, your fired!" Seto smirked. He'd have his way one way or another! Besides! Isis would look good in that outfit. Isis just shrugged, and said, "Bye." She then turned and walked out the door.  
  
Seto was surprised. That's not what she was supposed to say!?! He raced out the door after her, and grabbed her arm. "Fine then! Wear whatever you want to! But you start now!" Isis just said, "Nope." "What do you mean 'Nope!" "I mean I'm not starting right now! I have plans for tonight!" Seto wanted to scream. Why was she so frustrating!?! "Fine! But you start tomorrow! And you'll have to start living here, so bring your stuff with you!" Isis just laughed. "You really want me to put up with YOU 24/7!?! Not a chance!" Seto took a VERY deep breath! "FINE! You can have the weekends off, and only have to live here on week-nights! Satisfied?" "Yep!" Isis said. "See you tomorrow!" Isis began to walk away. Seto wanted to ring her neck! He couldn't believe how many times he had to give in to her in the last five minutes! UN-BE-LIEVE-A-BLE! Oh, well. She'd pay when she began working for him tomorrow! She didn't have a clue what she was in for!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day…  
  
Isis drove her car up to the gate at Kaiba's mansion. A voice came over the intercom. It was Seto's. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Isis smiled. Seto was so predictable. He was going to try to start bullying her immediately, to get back at her for last night. "I want my paycheck I'm going to get for cleaning up after your lazy butt!" Isis said. She could almost see Seto's face right now! It'd be so sweet if she could! "Come in!" Seto said. Isis could literly hear him gritting his teeth, trying not to say anything to mean, until she was inside. The gates opened, and Isis drove in, and parked. She then got out her bag with her clothes for the week.   
  
Isis walked inside to be meet by Mokuba. "I'll show you your room, and let you unpack your things. You'll have 30 minutes to do that! Then you'll have to go meet Seto." Isis expected some men to jump out and scream, DUM, DUM, DDDUUUMMM! Just as Mokuba said, she only had 30 minutes. Seto showed up at her door, and ordered her to come to his office to discuss her duties. He told her she would have to clean the used rooms, including Seto's, cook, and anything else Seto decided she had to do. He then told her she was to start immediately. "Aye, aye, Kaiba!" Isis stood up from the chair she was sitting in, and walked to the door. "Another thing!" Isis stopped, and turned to look at Seto. "As long as you work for me, your to call me MASTER Kaiba." Isis busted out laughing. Seto stood up and walked over to her. "You find that amusing!?!" "As a matter of fact I do! What am I, like your slave!?!" Seto smirked, and grabbed Isis by her arms. He then pulled her close to him. "Yes! I own you! You belong to me now!" Isis just smiled sweetly, and said "Really?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba walked into the kitchen to find Isis busy cooking lunch. "Hey, Isis!" "Hey, Mokuba!" "Do you know where my brother is right now?" Isis grinned. "He's in his office. He's a little tied up right now!" Mokuba then left to find Seto.  
  
Mokuba walked into Seto's office, for the shock of his life! Seto really was tied up! He was tied to his chair, and was gagged. And he did not look happy! He was trying to scream through the gag, and was struggling to untie him self. Mokuba began to laugh his head off, as he untied his older brother. "Isis is da bomb! We have got to keep her!" Seto jumped up and screamed. He then raced off to find Isis.  
  
He found her in the kitchen, but this time she was eating. "Having fun?" Seto growled. "Yes." Isis replied. "GOOD! YOUR" Seto was about to say Fired when Mokuba gave him the puppy eyes. Seto could never resist the puppy eyes. "Do you think it's funny tying me up!" Seto screamed. If he couldn't fire her, he could at least disipline her! "Yep! ^-^ You look so cute when your angry!" Seto smiled. He may have just found a way to get to her! He leaned down towards her till his face was just inches from her. "So, you still have a crush on me do you?" he asked with a smirk. Isis looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know!" Isis then smiled. "Let's find out!" She wrapped an arm around his neck, and pulled him towards her. She then kissed him! She let him go, and pushed him back. "Nope! But you are a good kisser!" Isis winked and walked away. Seto stood shocked, as Mokuba began laughing his head off again. Seto had definitely never had a maid like Isis!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: You go, Isis!  
  
BeeBop: Isis, and Seto make such a cute couple! Especially when she's torturing him!^-^  
  
Sony: Yep! Read, and review! Or we'll email you pictures of Weevil's butt! With no pants!  
  
CG, and BeeBop: What!?! O0o  
  
Sony: You wouldn't believe the things those rabid fan girls take pictures of!  
  
CG: I don't want to hear any more about that! Don't worry! You won't be getting any pictures of Weevil naked! I wouldn't want to ruin anyone's life around Christmas! Chow! 


	2. Bras, and Showers Just Don't Mix!

CG: WOW! Spanks for the reviews! And much love for Theres someone in my kitchen, Jewel Of Egypt, azn-kitties, and dangerousgirl for putting me on their favorites list! ^-^ I can't believe anyone would like my crap!  
  
Sony: Me neither!  
  
CG: -o- I was just joking.  
  
Sony: Well, how is any one supposed to like these stories, when the sexiest cat on this website, doesn't get ANY kissing scenes! And gets up-rooted by some pain-in-the-butt millionare, and a gray mutt!  
  
BeeBop: I heard that! '_'  
  
Sony: So! I can't help it if it's true!  
  
CG: There's about to be another truth in this story! You being deleted from all of them!   
  
Sony: 0 Stupid authors! Sorry!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's Egyptian Maid  
  
Chapter 2: Bras, and Showers Just Don't Mix!  
  
Mokuba was hiding in his room. Trinity was coming over today. Mokuba didn't like her at all! In fact, she actually scared him a little! Trinity was Yugi's older sister, and you could definitely tell they were related! She had long tri-colored hair, that was straight, and violet eyes. She had moved to Dominoe City, and started a business that rivaled Kaiba Corps! Mokuba couldn't believe it. More shocking was the fact, was that she was only doing it to impress Seto! Not that he was interested. He just pretended to be, so they could find out how she had made such a popular company so quickly. She couldn't have come up with that with out help!  
  
Mokuba sighed, and wished Seto would start dating Isis. Isis was majorly cool! She helped him on his homework, kept Seto from being too big of a jerk, and she was a great cook! What more did Seto need in a girl friend? Mokuba then decided to try to hook Seto up with Isis! Seto liked her, but he would never tell anyone else. Isis, however, was a problem. She had never really forgotten how Seto had turned her down, and then laughed at her! But that was OK! Mokuba, the match maker was on the case!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto was in his office trying really hard to rearrange things. That way, Trinity couldn't try any of the moves she did, on her previous visit! Like sitting in his lap. Seto shuddered at the memory. He couldn't wait to find out who was helping her, so he wouldn't have to go through this torture any longer! He hated every minute of it!   
  
He had tried getting Yugi to find out for him, but Yugi saw no wrong in his sister. Then he had tried having her spied on. That failed miserably. And now, he was being forced to date her, and pretend to like her, for the sake of his company! And was anyone grateful!?! Well, kind-of. Everyone but Isis that is!   
  
Seto felt his blood pressure rise drastically! That woman could try the patience of God! He sighed. He just couldn't get the best of her! She always had a more smart remark, or a more humiliating way of embarrassing him, or whatever else Seto tried! She wouldn't obey anything he said, if she didn't think it went by what she thought was her duty. Every time he tried to punish her, she threatened to quit, or make him pay her more! Just for putting up with him! She was just so…infuriating!  
  
Seto had a very horrific thought then. 'What if I have a crush on Isis!?!' Seto fell into his chair. He just couldn't imagion him-self having a crush on Isis Ishtar! She looked great, and was an even better kisser, but…NO! He wouldn't fall in love with that she-demon even if it meant he had to start dating Trinity for real! Well, he wouldn't go that far, but he couldn't fall in love with her! He just couldn't!  
  
Seto sighed. He was in big trouble if Isis even suspected he was wondering if he had a crush on her! He would never live it down! He could hear her laughing at him now! He couldn't stand being laughed at! She would regret it, if she ever did! Then he remembered. She did laugh at him! A lot! Seto became red with embarrassment. He would find some way of getting back at her! Even if it was the last thing he ever did!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis ran around the mansion grabbing every thing she would need. Mokuba had wanted Isis, to play hide, and seek. And when she told him she didn't have time too? He went into her room, and hid everything she had around the mansion! He then told her she had to go find her stuff, while he followed her around with a video camera. Kaiba may not be able to get the best of her, but Mokuba was a completely different story!  
  
Isis just thought it was funny, though. It was hilarious, when she told Seto she might have to stay because she couldn't find any of her things! She thought he was going to have a heart attack! He then made Mokuba make her a map of where everything was. It ruined all of the fun, but that was OK. She wouldn't have to see him for two days! Then she noticed something on the map. Her bras! They were in Seto's shower!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto had finally arranged things, so there was no way Trinity could get to him. Hopefully! After moving all of his furniture around, he was sweaty, and kind-of stinky. He needed a shower!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba snickered. Everything was going according to his plan!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis raced into Seto's bathroom, and dived into his shower stall. Her bras were hanging all over the walls! She grabbed one and jerked hard. It didn't budge! Mokuba had glued them to the shower walls!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto walked into his bathroom, and took all of his clothes off. He stepped into his shower stall, and about died! Isis was busy trying to rip her bras off of the wall, and was paying no attention to him. Luckily. Unfortunately for him, she turned around. She turned scarlet, and shoved him into the wall. She then dived for the shower door, but it slammed in her face! Something big was the shoved into the door. Isis shoved hard, but it wouldn't budge. They then heard Mokuba laughing his head off. He had just locked Isis, and Seto in his shower stall together! And Seto was naked!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: HHHHHHEEEEE, HHHHHHEEEE, HHHHHHEEEEE! Now THATZ a cliff hanger!  
  
Sony: I could have played Seto's part way better! (begins pouting)   
  
BeeBop: Yeah right! Ne'ways, read, and review! That way we won't have to worry about CG whining she doesn't have any reviews!  
  
CG: I don't do that! OoO  
  
BeeBop: I know! I just don't want it to happen in the future! 0o^  
  
CG: You two are by far, my worst critics! 


	3. To Kill Mokuba, Or Not To Kill Mokuba?

CG: SuP! Stormrose Dewleaf asked me to update this by Dec, 19, so here it is! ^-^ As for BakuraLuver07, I don't know how to speak a word of Spanish! But if you could translate, I'd down load a Spanish version of this! If ff.net will let me!  
  
BeeBop: And why wouldn't it?  
  
CG: It'd be the same story! I don't know if I can do that!  
  
BeeBop: OOOOHHHHHH! @o@  
  
CG: Well, here's chapter 3!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's Egyptian Maid  
  
Chapter 3: To Kill Mokuba, or Not To Kill Mokuba?  
  
Seto slammed into the shower stall door, but it wouldn't budge an inch! "MOKUBA! OPEN THIS MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mokuba just giggled. "Sorry Seto! I'm not strong enough to move the dresser in front of it!" Seto screamed enraged. Isis was facing the wall. She had seen more than enough of Seto! "Well, have the guards come move it!" Isis screamed. Mokuba just grinned evilly. "Sorry! They won't be back for another hour!" "WHAT!?!" Seto roared. "I sent them out for lunch! I thought they needed a break!" Mokuba explained. Seto went biserk! He dived at the door, and began punching, kicking, and screaming! He jumped up trying to grab something to force his way out, but fell right on top of Isis! Isis turned purple with embarrassment, and shoved him off.  
  
Mokuba on the other hand, was laughing his head off! His plan couldn't have worked this well, if he tried this again five-hundred times! He finally got calmed down enough to say, "Well, I guess you, and Isis will have plenty of time to admit your feelings to each other! I'll see you when-ever the guards get here!" Mokuba then began to laugh, as he ran from the room. Now he had to find a good place to hide from Seto, and Isis!  
  
Isis, and Seto looked at each other and screamed! They were trapped in the same shower stall with other for a whole hour! GOD! The horror!  
  
Seto crossed his arms across his chest, and turned the other way. Isis began looking for a way out. She wasn't going to wait for a whole hour, unless she absolutely had to! She shoved against the bottom of the door, but it only moved a little bit. No escape there! She then looked up at the ceiling, to see if there was a way out that way. No luck! She was doomed!  
  
"Nice bras!" Seto suddenly snickered after five minutes of silence. Isis just said, "Nice butt, but it's a little pale! Ever hear of a tanning bed!" Seto turned VERY red! "You really should, if Mokuba is going to keep doing this! I think I might be going blind!" Seto REALLY wished he had kept his mouth shut! This was definitely going to be the longest hour of his life!  
  
After what felt like an eternity of starring at the same blue tile in Seto's shower, Seto said, "I think I do have feelings for you!" He then looked for somewhere to run, that way he wouldn't have to see Isis's reaction, but then he remembered! They were trapped! "You do?" Isis whispered. The feelings she had had for him so long ago came flooding back. Seto just starred at the wall. He had never noticed how fascinating blue tile could be before now! Isis was about to say she had feelings for him too, but then the guards showed up! They moved the dresser out of the way, and Marik jumped in front of Isis, and Seto! He had a camera in his hand, and quickly snapped off several pictures. "This will make great additions to the year-book at school! And let's not forget about the newspaper! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA!" He then turned and took off running for his life, as Seto's guards laughed their heads off. Isis lost no time in chasing after him! She knew him well enough to know that he intended to do exactly what he said!  
  
Seto jumped out, and threw on his clothes. "Are you gay or something! Quit starring at me when I'm naked!" Seto screamed. His guards quickly ran out of the room. That scene had been so funny, they had forgotten that Seto had a major temper! Seto sighed, and then began to panic! He had forgotten what he had just told Isis, when the guards came! He quickly rushed off to find her!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CG: Well, I'm done with that chapter! TiP: It's to soon for Isis, and Seto to get together! So don't expect there to be any kissing scenes in the next chapter!  
  
Sony: Unless I'm in it! ^-^  
  
CG: Don't expect there to be any kissing scenes in the next chapter!  
  
Sony: -_- Stupid authors!  
  
CG: If your looking for a quick laugh, check out my new story Bakura's Book of Poetry! Don't worry! It's not serious poetry! If anyone can guess who Bakura is writing about in the second poem, then you'll get cookies and creams! Hint: It's about someone hiding under his bed whispering very strange things! It's hilarious! Ne'ways, be sure to review! Luv ya! Spanks to everyone who already reviewed! 


	4. I Lied

CG: New chapter!  
  
Sony: In which, some body's going to be in big trouble!  
  
CG: Nope. Not till the next chapter! I have something really cruel in store for Marik. As for Mokuba, he's too cute. ^-^  
  
BeeBop: Party pooper!  
  
CG: For Snakespirit's review, I make Isis kind of wild because I think that's the way she would act, after she doesn't have to save the world from her psycho brother. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there wouldn't be any ugly guys like Weevil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's Egyptian Maid  
  
Chapter 4: I Lied.  
  
Isis hadn't gotten a hold of Marik, but she had found the camera with the pictures he took. He had been so desperate to get away he threw the camera away, to side track her. It had worked, but she would get him, another time! Isis smashed the camera into a million pieces, and shredded the film two or three times just to be safe. With pictures like those there was no such thing as safe!  
  
Isis sighed, and walked back to her room. The weather man was calling for a nasty snowstorm, and she did NOT want to be stuck here! She quickly grabbed her things and was about to leave when Seto came flying into her room. "We need to talk! NOW!" He pushed her back into the room, and closed the door. "I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID IN THE SHOWER!" Seto blurted out. Isis just starred at him for a moment. "What?" She asked hoping he didn't mean it. "I lied. Now get over it!" Seto then turned and walked out of the room. Isis stood there for a moment, and then ran to his room. If he thought she was going to take that MEEP he could think again!  
  
She looked out the window, and began to grin. Here came that chick that had the hots for Seto. Wonder how she would like a few souvenirs to remember him by? Isis shoved the window opened, and then grabbed a drawer, from Seto's dresser. She waited until Trinity was about five feet from where the door would be. Isis then dumped all of the contents of the drawer out. Trinity looked up into time to get hit in the face by several pairs of underwear. She grabbed one, and began to look at it dumbfounded. She then dropped it, and stomped up the stairs to the mansion. Isis began to laugh her head off. Seto would never take advantage of her again! Just as she turned from the window to go, it started snowing…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi, and the gang (Joey, Tristen, Tea, Serenity, Duke, Bakura, and Mai) were at the mall when it began to snow. "If we hurry we might be able to make it to my house." Mai said. They all agreed that was a great idea, and rushed towards her home. Unfortunately for them, it began to snow so hard, it quickly became clear, they weren't going to make it no where! Snow was piling up everywhere. Just then Tea remembered that Kaiba's house was less than a block away. They all ran towards his house, and ran through the gates with out even bothering to announce themselves. They ran up the steps of his house, and dived through the door, and were shoved farther in by Marik, and Odion. Seto was having what looked like a heated discussion with Yugi's older sister when he noticed them rush in.   
  
"What are you doing in my house!?! Get out, now!" Seto screamed. "Gladly!" Isis screamed, and ran out the door. She was blowed back in by the wind. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! What does it take to get away from this place!?!" Isis screamed. Marik just grinned. "It doesn't look like anyone's going anywhere for a few days."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: I wonder what it does take for Isis to get away from Kaiba's mansion? If I wasn't the author of this story, I'd say Mokuba came up with the storm on purpose!  
  
Sony: I think he did!  
  
CG: Any way's the next chapter won't be quit like other chapters. But don't worry! It's going to be hilarious. And Isis is going to get Marik, so good!  
  
BeeBop: What about Mokuba? CG: Let's just say he teams up with Isis, and does something that has everyone in the mansion wanting to kill them! Sony: Will they? This isn't supposed to be a horror fic!?! @.@  
  
CG: Well, they can't kill Isis, and Mokuba. The black mail factor will come into play here.  
  
Sony: How could anyone black mail Yugi?  
  
CG: Just wait, and see! 


	5. Trapped! again

CG: Howdy? So sorry. I had to happen after everyone got stuck in the house together, before I could write what Isis does to Marik. But it's coming!  
  
Sony: Party pooper.  
  
CG: So?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's Egyptian Maid  
  
Chapter 5: Trapped! (again)  
  
Seto was going nuts! He was trapped in his own home with a maid from hell, Yugi's sister from I don't know where, Yugi, and his friends, and Isis's little brother who had taken some very disturbing pictures of him, and Isis. Can it get any worse?  
  
He sighed knowing there was nothing he could do about it, because the weather was too bad to kick them out, like he should. Being locked in the shower with Isis was way better than this! He then told them to go pick out any room they wanted, and to keep the meep away from him. Everyone cheered, and dashed off. Marik was the quickest to run away because Isis was slowly creeping up on him, and he knew the consequences would not be pleasant if she caught him. (CG: She'll catch him soon enough! (Evil laugh)) Trinity crept up behind Seto and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll be staying in your room, right?" she whispered in his ear. Seto began to panic, and said, "Ah, actually no! Mokuba's been having some bad nightmares, and I'll be sleeping with Isis! I mean Mokuba!" He then took off running, and Trinity was right behind him. Isis, who heard the whole thing, started laughing her head off. There was no way He would ever be sleeping with her! All the beer in the world couldn't get her drunk enough for that.  
  
Isis walked back to her room, in a good mood. Seto would be going insane, with everyone he can't stand staying under the same roof as him, for no one knows how long, and Trinity stalking him. And Marik was here! It was time for some major payback when she got a hold of him. Isis began unpacking her clothes wondering if she should skin Marik alive, or feed him to Seto for lunch, when her door burst open. Mokuba came running in, and dived on top of Isis. "You've got to help me! It's coming!" Mokuba screamed. Isis thought her ear drums were going to bust. "Slow down. What's coming?" "Lunch Time!" Mokuba screamed with a big grin on his face. "You're the maid, so you've got to help me fix lunch." Isis was about to throw him out the window, when he gave her the puppy eyes. Isis began sweating, and then told him to get out. He then began pouting, and making whimpering noises while still giving her the eyes. Isis gave in. "All right! Go down stairs. I'll be there in a minute." "Spanks! Your da bomb, Isis." Isis sighed, and began muttering under her breath if she was 'da bomb', she could resist the puppy dog eyes.  
  
She finished unpacking, and then noticed Mokuba's video camera laying on her bed. He had been hiding in her room the whole entire time! The little rat! She was about to take it down stairs to give it back to him, when she got an evil idea. She went downstairs to the kitchen and told Mokuba her plan. He loved it! It was the perfect way to spend their little un-expected winter vacation. He didn't even want to imagine what the others were going to do to them though!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BeeBop: CG sucks.  
  
CG: Everyone knows that!  
  
BeeBop: So?  
  
CG: Your weird. Ne'ways, now that you've completed to first half of your mission, which was to read, now comes the second half. Review! The fate of the world could depend on you!  
  
BeeBop: _0_ And she says I'm weird! 


	6. YuGiOh Hunter

CG: How! I need to explain some thing before I start the chapter. If you see this this is what is said into the camera. In between these ( ) is what is actually seen through the camera. Everything else is normal. Enjoy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's Egyptain Maid  
  
Chapter 6: Yu-Gi-Oh Hunter  
  
Mokuba, and Isis crept through the house. The first victim on their list was Marik. Mokuba had another giggling fit. He thought it was hilarious that they were going to secretly video tape everyone while Isis was describing them like the crocodile hunter. (CG: YEP! Isis is going to pretend to be the Crocodile Hunter!) Well, secretly video tape everyone but Marik that is. They had something special in store for him. They finally found him talking to Odion in his room.   
  
(Isis speaking in Australian accent) This is Isis Ishtar! I'll be following everyone around the house while we're trapped here, because of the snow storm. I'll let you see your favorite duelist, me not included since I'm the host, in a whole new way! Our first duelist we'll be following will be my little brother Marik Ishtar. Now here the animal is in his room. (camera zooms to Marik.) He is consulting another more sophisticated animal, about what we don't know. Look how close they sit! You would almost think that there is more than meets the eye going on here. If I didn't know any better, I might be tempted to say that they act like they have a little bit of intelligence. Odion, the other animal is now getting up to go else where. Now the fun begins! (Isis runs into the room, with a lasso. Marik's eyes widen as he sees her rushing towards him. He jumps up and runs from the room, and Isis is right behind him. Isis raises the lasso, and lets it fly. It goes over Marik, and Isis jerks him to the ground. She then pounces on him, and jerks his hands and legs behind his back. Marik begins squirming, and screaming.) (Isis speaking) Mokuba get over here, and help me hold him down! Mokuba puts the camera down. (Mokuba runs over to Isis, and Marik, and sits on Marik while Isis hog ties him. Mokuba then runs back and picks up the camera. Isis sits on Marik while he screams for Odion.) (Isis speaking) We have successfully captured the wild Marik. This is a feat that has never been accomplished before, and I must say, I am quit proud of myself for accomplishing it. Now look at this cute little face. It has such strong bone structure! (Isis tugs Marik's cheeks as far as they will stretch.) And look at these teeth! (Isis rips Marik's mouth open.) (Marik screaming) PPPPHHHHOOOOFFFFIIIIIAAAANNNN! FFFFEEEEELLLLLPPPP! (Isis speaking) Listen as he yelps for his Odion. He's just like a little kitten crying for it's mother. It's kind of sweet! Now, if he ever does anything naughty there's one way to punish him that works every time. First you just grab his underwear. Then, give it a big tug! (Isis grins evilly. She grabs Mariks underwear, and jerks as hard as she can.) (Marik speaking) AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! (Isis speaking) *%$#! I should have bought him the American made underwear! This China made crap wouldn't stretch over his head! It ripped to soon! (Odion comes running into the room.) (Odion speaking) Isis!?! Dear God! What have you done to Master Marik!?! Mokuba screams, "Busted! Let's get out of here Isis!" Isis, and Mokuba take off running, while Odion unties Marik.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba, Isis's new partner in crime was in the kitchen helping her fix lunch when Seto came running in. "Isis! You've got to go out with me till the snow melts, and Trinity goes home." Isis dropped the mixing bowel she had just taken from the cabinet when she heard that. "WWWHHHAAA, WWWHHHAAATTT?" Isis stammered not believing her ears. Seto grabbed her shoulders roughly and said, "Your dating me, till I can get rid of Trinity!" He then kissed her. Trinity came walking in, just in time to see it. "What in the #*%^ are you doing with her?" Seto let go of Isis, whose currently in shock, and turns to Trinity. "I'm kissing my girl-friend. Is there a problem" He has an almost innocent look on his face when he says it. "YES!" Trinity roared. "I thought we had something!" Seto just laughed. "We do. A unstable business partner ship. What? Did you think we were dating or something?" Trinity gave Isis a go-to-you-know-where-look, and walked out of the room. Mokuba began cheering.  
  
"Yay! It's about time you started dating Isis!" Seto just walked from the room through another door, than the door Trinity went through. Isis felt sick. Now she was stuck dating HIM! She finished fixing lunch, and took it and sat it on the table. (CG: It's anything you like. I'm currently brain dead.) Everyone came rushing in except for Marik, and Odion. Isis guessed from the sound that underwear made when it ripped, Marik wouldn't be able to sit down for a LONG time! Which meant Odion wouldn't either. Isis didn't get why Odion still did that crap. Oh, well.  
  
Mokuba sat down next to her, and Seto sat down on her other side. He grabbed her hand, and gave her a really cute look. "Hi, honey! The food smells great. Can't wait to get it done, so we can spend some quality time together, though." Trinity was sitting opposite of Seto, and began to choke on her food when he said that. Isis wanted to cry. It was going to be a very, VERY long stay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: Well, that chapters done. For a little while I'll do half about what Mokuba, and Isis videotape, and the other half about everything else. I figured the whole crocodile hunter thing would be an interesting way to tell what everyone else does.   
  
Sony: And CG doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Crocodile Hunter. If she owned Yu-Gi-Oh, there would be one guy, and that would be me! And all the girls would be fighting over who gets to date me! ^-^  
  
CG: No she wouldn't!  
  
Sony: -_- Meany! 


	7. The Horrors Of Dating Your Boss

CG and BeeBop are starring in horror as Sony sings.  
  
Sony: I'm to sexy for the fans!  
  
To sexy for the fans!  
  
So sexy, YYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHH!  
  
And I'm to sexy for the reviewers!  
  
To sexy for the reviewers!  
  
So sexy, YYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHH!  
  
Well, I'm a kitty,  
  
Ya know what I mean!  
  
I do my little thing, in these fics, yeah!  
  
In the fics, yeah, well in these fics.  
  
And I do my little thing, in these fics..  
  
CG: I've heard enough! No more. Please!  
  
BeeBop: I'll say. This is insanity!  
  
Sony: (Looks offended) See if I ever sing for you ever again. (walks off)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's Egyptian Maid  
  
Chapter 7: The Horrors of Dating Your Boss  
  
Isis ran through the house trying to hide from Seto, who was trying to hide from Trinity. She saw a closet, and dived in. Seto came running by, and Isis heard him stop. 'Oh my God! He's going to find me!' Isis thought. She didn't know what she was going to do if he tried to kiss her again.   
  
Seto looked up, and down the hall, and didn't see her. Trinity then came flying down the hall after him. "Seto, WAIT! We can work this whole dating thing out!" Seto screamed (guy screams like girl scream), and ran the other way. Trinity lost no time in running after him. Isis sighed in relief. Looks like she did get a lucky break every once in a while! Now to take advantage of it, and go find Mokuba.  
  
She opened the closet door, and fell out. She landed on some one, and they didn't feel very big. She rolled off, and looked over. She had fallen on Mokuba! He had his tounge stuck out, and had little x's for eyes. Isis laughed, and began tickling him. Mokuba began laughing, and squirming. She tickled him, until he finally begged her to stop. Isis tickled him a little more, and finally quit. "Let's go get the camera. We have some more fun to have!" They ran to Mokuba's room, and grabbed the camera…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duke found a room with a huge jacuzi, and invited Serenity to join him. (with swimming trunks and a bathing suit, of course!) Tristen naturally invited him self along, to Duke's dismay. They were all sitting in the tub, and had the bubbles going. Tristen and Duke were to busy wooing Serenity to notice anything else.  
  
(theme music to Jaws heard) A long tube is seen slowly rising out of the water. Isis suddenly pops up in the water! Mokuba is right behind her, with the camera. (CG: It's a water proof camera.)   
  
(Isis whispering): I was lucky enough to be able to follow two males, as they compete for a females attention. Now unlike other animals, they don't fight for the female, because they are to nerdy. Instead, they both try to impress her. (Camera zooms in on Trinity, Duke, and Serenity.) Look how close the two males sit next to the female. Their each sitting on each side of her. Now, let's just sit, and watch what takes place for a moment.   
  
Tristen: Your bathing suit is so pretty, Serenity!  
  
Serenity beams.   
  
Serenity: Thank you, Tristen! That's so sweet!  
  
Duke gives Tristen a go to you know where look.  
  
Duke: You would look great in any thing!  
  
Tristen: Duke!?! Don't be telling me stuff like that! That's disgusting!  
  
Duke: I wasn't talking to you, idiot!  
  
Tristen: Then who were you talking to? Duke: Serenity. DUH!  
  
Tristen: Don't you get smart with me, Romeo!  
  
Duke: I'll get smart with you any time I want to!  
  
Tristen and Duke begin fighting leaving a shocked Serenity watching. Tristen shoves Duke underwater, and begins choking him. Duke manages to get away, and pours soap in Tristen's eyes. Tristen then begins screaming, and kicking every thing in the tub. Serenity jumps out of the water, to get away from the fight, and half of the bubbles that were in the jacuzzi suddenly disappear. Tristen, and Duke look at each other, and realize what most of the bubbles were. (BeeBop: For any one who doesn't know Serenity had a BAD case of gas!) They begin screaming EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEE! and jump out of the jacuzzi. So do Isis, and Mokuba. Tristen, and Duke run from the room to take a bath, and Serenity stands around looking confused. She then runs from the room, to find Tristen, and Duke.  
  
Isis turns back to the camera, as Mokuba stifles laughter. While most females consider farting a very nasty habit, there are those who just don't get it. There fore my advice to any one who sees this video is this. DON'T GET IN A JACUZZI WITH A GIRL WHO DOESN'T GET IT, THAT'S IT'S NASTY TO FART! Until then, stay tuned for the next episode of The Yu-Gi-Oh Hunter!  
  
Mokuba turns the camera off, and they both begin laughing their heads off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis lay in the bath tub, and scrubbed hard. She had her own bathroom, why she didn't know. Maybe it was because her boss was a millionaire. After she washed her self off, for the twentieth time, she lay soaking. She finally climbed out, and put on a bath robe. She walked into her room running her fingers through, and stopped dead in her tracks. Seto sat on her bed, and had fallen asleep with his head against the head board. Isis wanted to scream. Couldn't she have any privacy in her own room? She went to her drawers, and began pulling out some pajamas, and then walked to the door. Unfortunately, Seto woke up.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" Seto growled. Isis wanted to die, now. Seto got up, and turned her, so she was facing him. "I asked you a question." "I was going to sleep in another room, since you obviously plan to sleep in mine." Isis then turned around again. Seto spun her back around. "I'm sleeping in here, and you are, too! If you don't I'll tell everyone about what happened in the shower!" "You wouldn't!" Isis hissed. "Try me!" Isis figured he was telling the truth. He would do any thing to keep away from Trinity.  
  
She walked to her bed, and grabbed a pillow, and a blanket. She then threw it on the floor, and lay down. Seto looked surprised that she wasn't sleeping in the bed, but lay down on it himself with out arguing with her. Isis silently cursed Seto for being to cheap to buy some thicker carpet, and slowly fell sleep. The last thought she had was about how dating your boss, is the worst curse that be placed on anyone!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sony: @.@ You ruined my plans for the night, CG.  
  
CG: Huh? @0@ What do you mean?  
  
Sony: I was planning on asking out Serenity, but now the only thing I can think of, when I think of her, is her farting in the tub. @.@  
  
CG: _0_ That's just wrong, man! I'm out of here!  
  
CG runs from the room. 


	8. Joey's Afraid of What !

CG: Sup, peps? Sorry I've been a while in updating this story. I couldn't think of anything really mean for Isis, and Mokuba to do, and who to do it to! But now I have plans for Joey!  
  
Sony: The only thing you can talk about is your stupid fic! Don't you care about anything else!  
  
CG: Well, I care about making enough money to buy a crouch rocket….and going to college….and dating a really hot guy….  
  
Sony: AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! (Runs off obviously angry.)  
  
CG: @0@ What's wrong with Sony?  
  
BeeBop: He's upset because Zita said he wasn't sexy in her review. YOU GO, ZITA!  
  
CG: Oh. Well, if that's all that's the matter, on with the fic!  
  
Sony: SCREW YOU, CG!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's Egyptian Maid  
  
Chapter 8: Joey's Afraid of What!?!  
  
Isis woke up, and stretched. She lay back relaxing very warm. And that's when it hit her. She wasn't asleep on the floor any more! And she wasn't sleeping alone! Isis turned over afraid of what she was about to see. Her worst fears were confirmed. She was asleep in bed. With Seto Kaiba.  
  
Isis looked at him uncertain of what to do. She slowly began scooting back to crawl out of the bed, when Seto turned over, and pulled her against him. He sighed happily in his sleep, and hugged her tightly. Isis felt her heart began to beat faster. He looked so cute when he was asleep! His hair was messed up, unlike it's usual look, and he actually looked kind of sweet. He no longer had that cold look he always had when he was awake. Isis wished he was always like this. She might actually be able to love him, then. But the way he acted now…NO WAY! He was going to have to do some major changing before he would even have a chance at winning her heart! But the kissing was nice….  
  
Seto eyes suddenly opened shattering Isis's day dreams. He looked at her confused, but then he remembered.   
  
~Flashback scene~  
  
Seto woke up about 12 o'clock shivering. He was extremely cold! He got out of bed, and went to Isis's closet. He opened the door to find more covers, but couldn't find any. He let a growl of frustration, and decided to go to his room for some blankets. Then an image of Trinity seeing him while up for a midnight snack popped into his mind. Forget that! There was no way he was leaving this room! Seto turned back to the closet to see if Isis had anything to cover up with. Looking through her cloths Seto found a pair of black leather pants. He looked at them for a few minutes scarlet. He was wondering what Isis would look like cleaning up the house in those….He turned away forcing him self not to think about that. Isis was a she-demon! She made his life a living hell! A little voice in the back of his head whispered, 'Would she do that, if you treated her half-way decent?' 'Yes!' Seto growled back at the voice. She would always treat him that way. It'd be to confusing if she didn't. 'You might actually have to admit you love her, if you did.' The little voice whispered again. Seto turned bright red again. He didn't have feelings for her! He never had, had feelings for her, and he never would!   
  
Seto sighed, and turned back to go to bed. Isis didn't have anything that would keep him warm. But there was those leather pants she would look so good in…Seto shook his head hard. He had to quit thinking of that! Seto walked back to the bed, in a very bad mood, and tripped over something. He looked down ready to kick it out of his way, when he saw it was Isis. He touched her shoulder, ready to move her out of his way, when he realized, he may be cold, but she wasn't! She felt very warm, because she had put on two or three layers of clothes hoping the floor wouldn't be so hard then. Seto grinned, and lifted her into his arms. There was more than one way to keep warm!  
  
~End of flashback.~  
  
Seto really regretted his decision now. He never thought about what would happen if Isis woke up first! He slid out of the bed, and walked from the room without a word. Isis watched him thinking, 'What a grouch. He could have at least have said good morning! Oh, well. Time for a little bit of fun….'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis, and Mokuba were looking for a new victim, and they found one. Joey. Yugi was having a little trouble reaching the freezer, and they were originally going to pick on him. But then something else happened.  
  
Isis: Today we have a very special treat for you. We'll be filming the runner up from Duelist Island, Joey Wheeler. This animal is somewhat goofy, and not very clever at times. However, he seems to come through when you need him. Let's watch and see if he can come through for his buddy Yugi.  
  
(Yugi, and Joey sneak into the kitchen.  
  
Yugi: Thanks for helping me, Joey. I was afraid everyone else would make fun of me.  
  
Joey: It's OK, Yug. Not everyone can be tall, strong, and handsome like me.  
  
They walk over to the freezer, and Joey opens the door. Joey begins screaming (guy screams like girl scream) and jumps into Yugi's arms.  
  
Yugi: Joey, I can't hold you!  
  
Yugi drops Joey on his butt.Joey covers his eyes still screaming.  
  
Yugi: What's wrong, Joey? Are you OK?  
  
Joey: CLOSE THE DOOR BEFORE IT ESCAPES! QUICK MAN!  
  
Yugi jumps, and closes the door. Joey slowly opens his eyes.  
  
Joey: PHEW! That was a close man!   
  
Joey suddenly hugs Yugi tightly.   
  
Joey: You're my hero, man! I thought those fish sticks had us for sure!  
  
Yugi, Isis, and Mokuba do the anime fall thing.  
  
Yugi: FISHSTICKS!?!  
  
Joey: Yeah, a fisherman put a curse on me for stealing his fish once. He said every fish stick in the world was going to come after me! And they have been!  
  
Yugi: O0o OK, well, ah, ah, let's find something else to eat then…  
  
Joey: Hey, I think I saw some hot dogs in the fridge! Lets have those for breakfast.  
  
Yugi: OK.)  
  
Isis, and Mokuba sneak off.  
  
Isis: While Joey is a good guy, you have to remember that everyone has their faults. In this case, though, we have to be polite and over look his. Rubbing it in would be…ALL HECK, LET'S RUB IT IN!  
  
Isis, and Mokuba turn the camera off, and begin to aggervate Joey to death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sony: I've come to a decision.  
  
CG: A decision? You mean you actually had something worth considering?  
  
Sony: '-' As a matter of fact, I do! I forgive Zita!  
  
BeeBop: Why? She was doing you a favor by pointing out the obvious!  
  
Sony: Shut up!  
  
Sony storms off.  
  
CG: Well, till next time, keep it real, don't get laid, and don't let the fish sticks bite.  
  
Joey: Thaz not funny!  
  
Yugi: Actually it is.  
  
Joey: AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! (Runs off to pout with Sony.) 


	9. Big Butt Crisis, and The Unexpected Crus...

BeeBop: Does any one out there have a big butt?  
  
CG: @.@ Not that I know of. Why is it any of your business, anyways?  
  
BeeBop: Just wondering, since you said I could write this chapter.  
  
CG: What are you up to?  
  
BeeBop: Oh, nothing! (Sly look.)  
  
Sony: For any one terrified about BeeBop writing romance, HAVE NO FEAR! I'LL be writing the romance!  
  
Readers: AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!   
  
Readers run away.  
  
CG: Oh, well. Write your chapter! And there had better not be anything bad in it either!  
  
BeeBop, and Sony: YES, MAM! ^-^ (Fingers crossed behind their backs.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's Egyptian Maid  
  
Chatper 9: Big Butt Crisis, and The Unexpected Crush  
  
Isis Ishtar, here to provide you more information on your favorite duelists. Today we'll be following a crazy duelist with two personalites. He frequently goes from sweet, and sexy, to pscycho and sexy. Yes, we'll be following Ryou Bakura. The sweet/sexy/pyscho duelist. Currently he is in his den looking in a mirror.  
  
(Bakura is standing in front of a mirror looking at his butt.   
  
Bakura: (Talking to himself.) It's just so biggg….I can't fit into my pants…maybe if I squeeze a little harder, and suck in some more…Bingo! I can fit into my pants!   
  
KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!  
  
Bakura's pants rip down the middle.  
  
Bakura: OH MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP! MEEP! MEEP! MEEPMMMMMMMEEEEEPPPPPP! THAT WAS MY ONLY PAIR OF PANTS! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?!   
  
Bakura runs around every where looking for another pair of pants, or something. He finally grabs a towel, and wraps it around each leg.   
  
Bakura: Well….It's strange…but it might work…maybe if I sway my hips when I walk…  
  
Bakura walks around prancing his stuff. (CG: AAAARRRRROOOOOO! (wolf howl) Strut your stuff, baby!)  
  
Bakura: No…That won't work…maybe if I take bigger strides…  
  
Bakura takes big strides, and the towel falls off. (Fan-girls go nuts. BeeBop: Chill out! He's wearing boxers under it! He's not like Seto!)  
  
Bakura: Well, that won't work…I KNOW! I just walk normal! It's perfect!  
  
Bakura races off, walking normal.  
  
Isis: Well, after many tries this duelist has finally found a way to walk. Most animals learn how to walk at an early age. But others…well, some need a little help every once in a while. Needless to say, this episode has ended in a good note. Bakura has not given into his natural instincts to run around naked. For any atheist out there, this is just further proof that there really is a God out there! Until next time, I'm Isis Ishtar, the Yu-Gi-Oh Hunter.  
  
Mokuba cuts off the camera. Isis, and Mokuba begin laughing. Again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto stormed into Isis's room. "Your supposed to be a maid! Not a guest! Now go clean up my bathroom!" Flames begin shooting out of Isis's eyes. "You told me I had the weekend off when you hired me!" "Well, I didn't expect you to still be here!" Seto shot back. "Now go!" "Forget it! I quit!" Isis screamed and stormed from the room. Seto looked at her surprised. He had never seen her so angry. Oh well. She'd get over it. And he had a feeling she WOULD NOT be quitting.  
  
Isis went into one of Seto's many living rooms, hoping no one would be in it, because it was kind of secluded. She was in luck. No one was. She sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. She sat watching it for about twenty minutes when she realized some one was behind her. She turned around expecting Seto, but instead saw Bakura. "Mind if I sit down?" Bakura asked. Isis silently cursing him, told him he could. Bakura grinned, and sat down. "I heard your argument with Seto." Bakura began slowly. "He really should treat you better than that." Isis laughed. "Well, I definitely agree with you there."   
  
She leaned against the back of the couch not looking at Bakura. Bakura watched her for a minute, and then grabbed her chin. He turned her head so she was looking into his eyes. "I could treat you better than that." He whispered. He then leaned forward, and kissed her tenderly. Isis sat with her head spinning. She would have never suspected Bakura had a crush on her! Bakura pulled away, and smiled. Isis realized she liked his smile. "Don't tell me anything now. Just think about what I said. I can wait." He then stood up, and walked away. Isis sat starring at the place he had just left, and touched her lips…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto walked into the living room, to watch TV. Isis, and Bakura were sitting there talking. Seto was about to tell them to get out, when Bakura grabbed Isis's chin. He whispered something, and then they kissed! Seto watched shocked. He couldn't believe it! Bakura said something else, and then got up, and left the room through another door. He never saw Seto. Isis sat with a confused look on her face, and then touched her lips. She had a dreamy look in her eyes. Seto moved away from the door way, and leaned against the wall. He sank to the floor with tears in his eyes. Because he was such an idiot, he may have just lost the only girl he ever really loved…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: WOW. GO SONY. That was definitely unexpected.  
  
Sony: Yeah, that's kind of what happens when you have a person that actually knows how to write romance that does it!  
  
BeeBop: What about my part? @.@  
  
CG: It was good, too! I was laughing my head off!  
  
BeeBop: @0@ Really? Well I am a good writer! ^-^  
  
CG: Well, that's for reading Sony, and BeeBop's chapter! Be sure to review! 


	10. No idea

CG: Sup, peps? Sorry for the wait, but I have a lack of decent ideas for this story right now. So, I'll update as I have good ideas. Other wise it'll suck and everyone will be storming my account with torches, and pitch forks screaming for my head.   
  
BeeBop: That wouldn't be a bad thing! Somebody might hit you in the head, and knock some sense into you.  
  
CG: And if it killed me, you wouldn't be in any more stories, you stupid smart elic!  
  
Sony: Really? @.@ But that would go for me, too! I'm to hot not be in any stories! @0@ For my sake have mercy on CG!  
  
BeeBop: Dying would be preferable to putting up with him. --_--  
  
CG: No kidding. --_--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's Egyptian Maid  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Mokuba wondered around the mansion bored. Isis was acting really weird, and Seto was majorly out of it. Mokuba frowned. Could it be because of the same thing? Well, there was one way to find out.  
  
Mokuba walked into Seto's room, and didn't bother knocking. Seto was laying with his face to the wall, and didn't even bother to turn over. Mokuba's eyes narrowed watching him. Where was his big brother who would have started screaming enraged till he realized it was Mokuba invading his territory? Something was NOT right.  
  
He raced over to the bed, and dived on top of Seto. Seto jumped surprised, and then began playfully hitting Mokuba with a pillow. Mokuba laughed, and they began to have a huge pillow fight. Finally Seto surrendered, and Mokuba lay down panting, pround of him self.  
  
"So, what's going on with you and Isis?" Mokuba said casually. He'd get Seto to talk eventually. He had quite a few devices of torture ready if it came to that! Seto sighed, and began talking immediately.  
  
"We got into a fight, and she quit. Then the MEEP Bakura kissed her. I don't know if she liked it or not, but she acted like she might have. Now he's going to ask her out, and she'll probably will because I'm such an idiot, and ruin every chance I have with her." Seto fell back on the bed, and hid his face in a pillow. He obviously had no intentions of doing anything else till the others could finally leave. Isis with them.  
  
Mokuba looked at him, and his narrowed even more. He'd been working his butt off putting together some ingenious plans to get them together, and then his brother thought he was just going to ruin it? No freaking way!  
  
"Get off your butt right now, and go out there, and win her back! NOW!" Mokuba screamed. Seto looked at him confused, and then began smirk. 'Good boy.' Mokuba thought. He could practically see the wheels turning in Seto's mind. Seto would win her back. And Bakura? Bakura didn't stand a chance with Seto as a rival.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: I KNOW! It was short! But I can't help it. I don't have any more good ideas right now. I have a general idea, but not enough to update with. Be patient.  
  
Sony: I'll keep any one entertained who wants me too! ^u^  
  
BeeBop: Who would? Sony: Stupid mutt! 


End file.
